1. Field of the Invention
The present invention belongs to a technical field which includes a method and system for remote management of a processor such as an image output apparatus, and a method and system for remote diagnosis of an image output apparatus.
Specifically, the present invention relates to a method and system for performing remote management of operating conditions of an apparatus for processing and outputting a processing object and, more particularly, to a method and system for performing remote management of an image output apparatus which obtains image data from a. recording medium, converts the image data into input image data, and processes the input image data by image processing to obtain output image data.
The present invention also relates to a remote diagnosis method which enables efficient diagnosis of an image output apparatus for performing the process of obtaining digital image data as input image data and performing image processing of the input image data to obtain output image data, particularly when the image output apparatus outputs defective output image-data or a defective output image, and which enables the image output apparatus to output images of improved image qualities. Also, the present invention relates to a remote diagnosis system with which this method is put into practice,
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, a direct (analog) exposure process is being performed in which an image formed on a photographic film, such as a negative film or a reversal film (hereinafter referred to simply as “film”), is printed on a photosensitive material, such as photographic printing paper, by direct exposure such that the surface of the photosensitive material is exposed to projected light from the film.
On the other hand, printers using digital exposure, i.e., digital photoprinters, have recently been put to practical use as an image output apparatus for reproducing a photographed image or the like recorded on a film. Digital photoprinters perform the process of photoelectrically reading an image recorded on a film, forming as input image data a digital signal from the read image, processing the image data by various kinds of image processing to obtain processed data, recording an image (latent image) on a photosensitive material by exposing the photosensitive material to a scanning beam of recording light modulated according to the processed image data, and performing development processing to finish and output a print (photograph).
In digital photoprinters, an image on a film is photoelectrically read and color density correction is performed by signal processing to determine exposure conditions. Therefore, there is no need for determination of exposure conditions and adjustment of filters or the like performed by an operator at the time of exposure, and the exposure time is constant with respect to one image size. Printing using a digital photoprinter can therefore be performed with high efficiency.
Moreover, when an image is printed by a digital photoprinter, editing of the image by combining a plurality of images into one, by dividing the image, etc., and various kinds of image processing, such as color/density adjustment and contour enhancement, can be freely performed and the image can be freely processed and finished as a print in accordance with a use of the image. Also, the image finished as a print can be basically treated as image data, which can be outputted not only as a finished print but also as image data to be supplied to a computer or the like as well as to be recorded on a recording medium such as a floppy disk.
Further, digital photoprinters are capable of outputting a print in which an image is reproduced with improved qualities in terms of resolution, color/density reproducibility, etc., higher than those of prints obtained by the conventional direct exposure process.
The above-described digital photoprinter is basically constituted by a scanner (image input unit), an image processing unit, and an image recording device (print output unit), and these components operate as described below.
The scanner reads an image photographed on a film by irradiating the film with reading light to obtain projected light carrying the photographed image, and by focusing the projected light for imaging on an image sensor, such as a charge-coupled device (CCD) sensor, which photoelectrically converts the projected light. The read image is thus obtained as film image data (image data signal) to be supplied to the image processing unit.
The image processing unit receives the image data supplied from the scanner, processes the image data by required image processing to form image data for recording (exposure conditions) and sends the resulting data to the print output unit.
Next, the print output unit receives the image data outputted from the image processing unit and performs, for example, light beam scanning exposure by modulating a light beam according to the image data supplied from the image processing unit, deflecting the light beam along a main scanning direction, and transporting a photosensitive material (photographic printing paper) along a sub scanning direction that is perpendicular to the main scanning direction. Scanning exposure (printing) of the photosensitive material is thus performed to form a latent image on the photosensitive material by the light beam, and the photosensitive material then undergoes development processing or the like suitable for the photosensitive material to be outputted as a print in which the image photographed on the film is reproduced.
The thus-arranged digital photoprinter has various components which become lower in performance with the increase in the number of operating cycles or in operating time, e.g., a light source in the scanner, a cutter in the print output unit for cutting the photosensitive material by a predetermined length, and a transport motor in the print output unit for transporting the photosensitive material to enable the same to be scanned, and consumable items, e.g., the photosensitive material, and a developing solution and a fixing solution used in development processing in the print output unit. Therefore, there is a need to perform life/consumption cycle management of such components and consumable items with great thoroughness. To reduce the output of defective images and to enable efficient print output processing, it is also necessary to perform life/consumption cycle management of such components and consumable items with great thoroughness.
However, such life/consumption cycle management is basically a user's or operator's task and has not been suitably practiced. Also, there is no unified management method for it. In general, a user or an operator notices a component being at the end of its life or being damaged or knows that a consumable material is used up only when a defective image is outputted. In such an event, the operator of the digital photoprinter contacts a service branch by telephone, for example, tells the state of damage or a deficiency of the consumable material and receives from the service branch a suitable instruction to deal with the problem. A serviceperson may be dispatched for repair or fixing from the service branch. If the cause of the malfunction is reliably determined, the operator himself/herself may supply or replace the consumable material or component without requiring the service of a dispatched serviceperson.
However, the time and labor required for repair, fixing and replacement in such a situation are considerable time and economical losses to a user, i.e., the operator and to the service branch working for maintenance of the image output apparatus.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 09-107430 discloses an operation analyzer developed under similar circumstances and capable of determining the cause of an operating condition of an apparatus on the basis of information on a record of input operations of the apparatus. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 11-95329 discloses management system in which a Personal Handyphone System (PHS) communication unit is incorporated in an automatic photography apparatus to enable remote management of adjustment of printing conditions, etc., and management information such as information on takings. These arts, however, are not helpful in predicting life and wear or breakage of components or deficiency of a consumable material and are not effective in suitable life/consumption cycle management.
Also, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 11-102303 discloses an electronic mail-linked diagnosis processing system in which, if an abnormality is detected in a device in a remote place connected to a central monitor or processor through a network, information on the abnormality of the device is sent by electronic mail to the central processor, the central processor sends to the device a diagnosis program selected according to the abnormality information, and a diagnosis is made in the device to send the result of diagnosis to the central processor by electronic mail. This system, however, is designed to examine the cause of an abnormality only when the abnormality is detected, and is incapable of preventing occurrence of abnormalities or management with respect to abnormalities.
Similar life/consumption cycle management concerned with occurrence of abnormalities in various image processing apparatuses and other widely-used processors which need to be checked with respect to the life of components and the used state of consumable items have the same problems.
In the above-described digital photoprinter, there is a possibility of outputting a defective image inclined, deformed, having large variation in image density or color tone, for example. Such a defective output image may result from a mechanical cause, such as degradation of a developing solution used in development processing performed in the printer, a change in quality or in amount with time of some consumable material, damage to some component, an error in an operation performed by an operator, an error in setting various processing conditions, including image processing conditions, a setting error with respect to different kinds of photographic printing paper of prints, a change of an environment in which the digital photoprinter is installed, a change in operating conditions, or a complicated combination of these factors.
When a defective image is outputted, it is necessary for the operator to correctly identify the cause of the defect relating to the above-described mechanical factors, various setting values, changes in the environment in which the digital photoprinter is installed, changes in operating conditions, etc., and to suitably remedy the machine. This is particularly important for a dealer who performs printing for outputting a large amount of print from images recorded on a film at a request from a client.
However, there are various factors relating to occurrence of a defective output image, as described above. It is thus difficult for the operator to determine the cause. In most cases, the operator cannot suitably remedy the machine and usually fails to output good images.
In a situation where the cause of occurrence of a defective output image cannot be determined and the machine cannot be suitably remedied, the operator or user of the machine can of course contact a serviceperson by telephone, for example, tells the state of the defective output image, and receives from the serviceperson a suitable instruction to deal with the problem. In some cases, the serviceperson may be dispatched for repair or fixing of the machine.
If the cause of the defective output image is a mechanical cause, such as a change in quality or in amount with time of a consumable material, or damage to a component, the operator or user can correctly determine the cause and may supply or replace the consumable material or component without requiring the service of a dispatched serviceperson, or the machine may be fixed relatively easily by a dispatched serviceperson.
However, if the defective output image has a defect in image quality, the operator can only use an abstract expression, e.g., “the image is blurred” or “the image is coarse” to describe the state of the defective output image, and it is difficult for the operator to suitably inform a serviceperson of the state of the defective output image. The serviceperson cannot correctly grasp the state of the defective output image and the operator spends a long time to obtain a suitable instruction from the serviceperson. Generally, in a similar situation, a serviceperson will go to a user's place to repair or fix the machine or to instruct the operator-user in performing necessary steps, even if the operator-user is actually capable of repairing or fixing it by himself/herself.
The time and labor required for repair and fixing in such a situation are considerable time and economical losses to the operator-user and to the service branch working for maintenance of the image output apparatus.
Diagnosis of image output apparatuses or other processors, considered to be a solution of this problem, is presently being practiced in such a manner that, when a defective image is outputted, a floppy disk on which output image data corresponding to the defective output image and information on circumstances under which the defective image is outputted, etc., are recorded is delivered to a service center to enable inference of the cause of occurrence of the defective output image and designation of suitable fixing steps.
In this diagnosis process, however, the service center is only informed of the output image data and information on circumstances under which the defective image is outputted, so that it is not possible to determine details of the cause of occurrence of the defective image.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 7-98639 discloses a method of checking the specified performance of a printing system by comparing output image data with reference output image data. Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 10-210206 discloses a method in which a reference film made in advance is read by an image reading apparatus, reference image data thereby obtained is transmitted as output image data to a service branch, and the image reading apparatus is diagnosed in the service branch by using the reference image data.
These methods perform diagnosis of the apparatus by using an output image obtained from a reference image without using a defective output image itself, and do not determine the cause of occurrence of the defective output image itself. Therefore, these methods are ineffective in designating suitable fixing steps on the basis of a defective output image.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Nos. Hei 09-107430 and Hei 11-95329 also disclose an operation analysis apparatus and a management system based on methods similar to those described above. This apparatus or system, however, cannot determine the cause of occurrence of a defective output image and cannot designate suitable fixing steps.
In the above-described electronic mail-linked diagnosis processing system disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 11-102303, it is not possible to determine the cause of occurrence of a defective output image when the defective output image is outputted. For this reason, the transferred diagnosis program cannot be suitably selected. A need then arises to perform the program transmitting step a number of times to transfer various diagnosis programs. This diagnosis process is inefficient and entails considerable economical and time losses.